Four is too much company
by KaiaRay
Summary: It has been 6 months after Vic & Val's wedding. Vince, Holly and Tina are sharing an apartment. VinceHolly, VicVal, GaryTina and Lauren?I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Four's Too Much Company

Rating: M but T for now

Summary: It's 6 month's after Vic & Val's wedding. Vince, Holly, Tina and Gary are all sharing an apartment. They are starting to realize that four people in a loft is just too crowded.

Holly opened her eyes to see Vince's side of the bed empty. She sat up yawning looking

around to see no sign of him but then heard the sound of the shower running and smiled.

Quietly she climbed out of bed sneaking quietly into the bathroom. Holly went for her white tank top when the curtain began to open.

"Surprise" She shouted smiling but then saw Gary and it disappeared quickly replace with shock and disgust

"Oh my God!" They screamed in horror as she closed her eyes and turning around while Gary closed the curtain.

"What the hell?!" Gary exclaimed as he grabbed a towel through the curtain.

"Me?! What are you doing in my shower?" She asked as she scrunched up her face as the bathroom door opened to reveal Vince who looked concerned.

"What going on?" He asked her but Gary responded before she could.

" Your girlfriend walked in on me in the shower!" Gary screeched out loudly " I feel so dirty I think I need another shower."

" I need new eyes mine have been scarred but that's not going to happened! I can't unsee something." She yelled at Gary then turned to Vince." Why is he in our bathroom?"

"His showerhead is busted. So he asked if he could use ours." He explained then asked smiling." Were you going to surprise me in the shower?"

"Yeah but luckily before I could undress Gary opened the curtain then….Oh God I saw Gary NAKED!" She exclaimed but whispered the end as Vince pulled her close to him.

"Oh boo! It's ok" He told her soothingly then kissed her forehead." What can I do to make you feel better?" He asked her." Hungry?" Holly shook her head feeling nauseous.

"Do you mind?! It's getting cold!" He informed them. They left the bathroom quickly as Gary ran out locking the door then jumped back in the shower.

Meanwhile in the living room

"It was terrible. Do you have any idea how it feels to see your good friend naked?!" She asked then frowned. "Oh yeah you do know" she added sighing as they sat on the couch.

" Holl, I wish I could take that back and you hadn't seen Gary naked" He told her changing the subject. Holly looked at Vince thoughtfully then smiled mischievously.

"You know maybe if I look at you naked I can get over what I just saw" She informed him as she went for the hem of his t-shirt and he grinned at her. After taking off his t-shirt see admired his chest licking her lips." I am feeling much better"

"Come here" He said pulling her into a passionate kiss and into his lap straddling him as he went for her shirt.

"Oh gross!" They heard causing them to pull apart seeing Tina." Why can't you two do it in your room? Or at least make sure no one's coming home." She told them as she shut the door.

"Gary is in our shower" Holly said to her as Vince put his shirt back on." I thought it was Vince then EW NAKED GARY!" She exclaimed disgusted as Tina laughed." It's not funny, Tina. I have been scarred for life so I had to see Vince to help me forget the bad thing's that I saw." Vince pulled her close rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's not that big of a deal to see someone naked. I seen you, Gary and Vince naked and it's no big deal" She said as Vince glared at her as she back peddled." I mean you poor thing. "Tina said to her." Do you want me to yell at Gary?"

"No, I just need to get out of here for awhile" Holly said to her pulling away from Vince.

"How about we go get some ice cream, baby?" He asked her sweetly as Holly melted grinning at him.

"It's 10 am" Tina reminded them.

"That sound good but no chocolate" She said firmly as Gary came out of their room wearing track pants and a t-shirt looking angry.

" I know I have a hot bod but I feel VIOLATED!" He yelled. "Now it's gonna be awkward between us like when Vince slept with Tina!"

"Gary!" Tina and Vince yelled glaring at him as Holly looked out of the corner of her eyes unable to look at him.

"What I am the victim here" Gary exclaimed to them. "Here I was enjoying my morning shower when Miss Peeper swoops in to see my goodies!" Holly gasps as she looked up at him furious. "Don't play innocent you know you wanted to see this" He said gesturing to his chest.

"I was trying to shower WITH MY BOYFRIEND NOT PEEP ON YOU" She yelled at him appalled. "That's insane the idea of me wanting to see you naked! If there was one thing in my life that I NEVER WANTED TO SEE" She exclaimed standing up then headed to her bedroom to slamming the door behind her. Vince glared at him then went into the bedroom after her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my story! I am sorry that it took so long to update but I had a little writer's block.

Chapter 2

Holly is knocking on the rapidly on the loft door until it swung open to reveal Vic.

"Holly" He greeted her hugging her "It's good to see you" They went into the loft shutting the door behind him.

"It good to see you too" Holly told him smiling followed him over to the kitchen table.

"I just made your favorite chocolate muffins" He offered as Holly shook her head furiously feeling sick to her stomach.

"Oh no what happened?" He asked pulling out a chair for her and she sat. "You and Vince are fighting are you?" He asked her concerned as he sat across from her.

"No. This morning I walked in on Gary in the shower because he was in my bathroom and I thought it was Vince" She hurried out quickly with a squeaky voice. "It was horrifying" She stressed to him.

"What was Gary doing in your bathroom?" Vic asked her puzzled as Holly nodded at him leaning over the table.

"Exactly" She exclaimed to him. "Now because of stupid Gary I will never be able to eat chocolate again" Holly cried hitting her head into the table.

"Your day hasn't been so great" Vic said as she pulled her head up looking at him with a duh look. "Ok, it sounds like to me that there isn't enough space for the four of you there. Maybe you should think about getting your own place" He suggested to her as her eye's lit up and she grinned at him.

"You are so right. Thank you!" She gushed as she stood up running over to him kissing him on the cheek then ran out of the loft quickly. Val came down the stairs walking over to her husband.

"I thought I heard Holly down here" Val said to him with her hands behind her back.

"She just needed some advice. So?" He asked anxiously as Val smiled broadly and nodded as Vic pulled her into his arms kissing her. "We are going to have a baby" He whispered looking into her eyes amazed.

"Yes, we are" She said softly in awe then kissed her husband once more.

When Holly walked in the loft quickly then to find Vince sitting the couch playing the guitar then shut the door hurrying over plopping down next to him. He turned to her to see her grinning at him excitedly surprising him.

"I have the best idea ever!" She squealed out as he sat the guitar on the floor next to the couch. "I think we should get our own place!" Vince grinned at her putting a hand on her face.

"I would love for us to get our own place" He said before kissing her softly on the lips.

"This is going to be so great! We should get a newspaper and start looking right now" She babbled excitedly but Vince cut her off.

"Baby, I am a real estate agent. I know where all the best apartments are at in the city" He said to her as she grinned at him seductively.

"One of the many perks of you being my man" Holly said as she put her hand on his thigh then tossed her hair over the shoulder as Vince licked his lips pulling her close.

"I'll saw you some perks" He told her wrapping his arms around her then carried her off into the bedroom.

Later on that afternoon

Holly is sitting on the bed wearing one of Vince's white undershirts and a pair of his blue boxers next to Vince wearing just his black boxers as they looked through a portfolio

"All of these are so gorgeous. I can't pick" She said as she flipped the page. "Oh, this is it!" Holly exclaimed as Vince studied the page.

"It is pretty great. Look at that view" Vince commented in agreement then Holly turned the page.

"Wait look at this one" She said then frowned whining. "This is so hard" as she put her head on his shoulder. Vince put his arm around her pulling her close to him then kissed her on the top of the head.

"Boo, I think I know the perfect one" He told her then flipped through the pages then stopped causing Holly's eyes to grow large as she stared at the page in awe. "What do you think Hol?" He asked her as she looked up at him with a broad grin and teary eyes.

"This is the one" She whispered as he pulled her into his arms then he kissed her lovingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I feel so much better Val" Holly gushed to Val as they sat next to each other on the couch at the bakery. "Vince and I put our deposit down on our apartment today" she almost sang making Val grin at her sister.

"I'm so happy for you" Val said pulling her into a hug.

"Me too" Holly said happily as they broke apart. Vic walked into the bakery and sat down next to Val on the couch. "Hey Vic, Vince and I put the deposit down on our apartment today!" she told him enthuasticly.

"That's great, Holly" He told her smiling then kissed Val. "Hello wife" she greeting her staring into her blue eyes lovingly.

"Hello husband" She returned back as Holly watched them smiling.

"Oh, aren't you two cute" Holly cooed at them then took a bite of her muffin on the plate in front of her.

"Holly, Vic and I have good news" Val began as Holly nodded listening intently to her older sister.

"My baby is having my baby" Vic finished for her while Holly's eyes' grew big with surprise and tears.

"Oh my God!" Holly exclaimed hugging Val as they both began to cry with joy." I'm so happy for you! I'm going to be Aunt Holly"

"I knew before you" Lauren called walking over to them as they all looked at her. "Well I did" She said firmly to the three of them.

"Only because she snooped in our bathroom trash" Val said as Lauren crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey! Everyone knows that's where you find the good stuff she defended herself as Holly and Vic looked grossed out.

"How far along are you?" Holly asked Val excited wanting to know as much as possible.

"8 weeks" Val told her beaming as Vic put his hand on her flat stomach.

"This is so great" Holly gushed then took a drink of her coffee then sat it back down on the table.

"I know. I've never been happier. My life is perfect" Vic exclaimed looking at Val who smiled at him with tears forming.

"I love you so much" She told him then kissed him as Holly walked them smiling while Lauren pulled a camera out of her apron walking in closer. Holly noticed then began digging in her purse for her cell phone.

"This is a picture perfect moment" Holly said pulling out her phone. Vic and Val smiled for the picture then Holly captured it. After they all turned to Lauren smiling who looked at him strangely.

"Oh, I'm not taking a picture" She informed them while they looked at her confused as Lauren walked over to Holly. "I brought this for Holly" Lauren explained causing Holly to raise a brow at her. "Next time you peep on Gary in the shower just snap and make sure to use the zoom" She told her pointing to the zoom button as Holly scrunched up her face then glared at her.

"You are disgusting!" Holly yelled standing up outrage at her. "It was a terrible accident! I thought it was Vince!" She informed her angry causing Lauren to soften then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Holl" She told her Holly left her angry fade away slightly as they hugged. After the hug Holly smiled at her and Lauren grinned at her. "It wasn't right for me to ask you to take pictures of Gary in the shower when you have a boyfriend. So can you take pictures of Vince for me? He's almost as yummy as Gary" She asked her as Holly's mouth fell open at her request. "What?!" She asked shrugging unsure of why Holly would be offended.

"You need help!" Holly hissed at her outraged as she stomped to the door then turned to Val and Vic. "I'm so excited for you two. I'll call you later" She said to them smiling at them sweetly then turned glaring at Lauren as she went to leave but then spun around. "For the record Vince is so much better than Gary" She exclaimed to her in a huff.

"Wow, someone is grouchy" Lauren pointed out as she sat next to a stunned Vic and Val then sat next to them. "Must be PMS" She sang out to Val who shook her head.

"Lauren, you brought up something she's been trying hard to forget about" Val began but Lauren interrupted her.

"Why would she want to forget about seeing Gary naked?!" Lauren cried out to them licking her lips staring off into space then became serious. " That still doesn't explain her rudeness" She stated firmly.

"You asked her for naked pictures of her boyfriend" Vic pointed out to her trying to make her realize what she had just done.

"Yeah because it's not right to ask her to take pictures of Gary naked when she is in a committed relationship" Lauren stated in a duh tone as she got up going to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Four is too much company

Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I had an extreme case of writers block. Thank you so much to very one who reviewed!!! You wanted more Val and Vic so here it is! I don't quite have Vic down yet so please be patient with me. Thanks!

Vic & Val's loft apartment:

"This is so wonderful!" Val said sighing happily as she laid snuggled up with Vic on the couch in the loft with her head on this chest and her eyes closed looking extremely content. Vic smiled as he played with her long blonde hair softly running his hand through it as the other hand held her around her waist " Since, Holly moved out the loft is so quiet" she added as she opened up her eyes looking up at her husband.

"I know it is strange how much noise that girl could make. She makes the guys at the firehouse seem quiet" Vic said to her with an amazed look on his face as Val smiled at him. "And with Lauren being pre-occupied with Marcus it has been like paradise here" he added with a sigh of contentment as he put his hand on her small baby bump staring into her eyes. "I love it when it's just the three of us" He then kissed her softly on the lips then she pulled away with a smile and love shining through in her eyes.

"How about the there of us take a bubble bath?" She said to him as she ran her hand down his muscular chest as he grinned then kissed her passionately in response. They were startled apart when they heard.

"Are you kidding me??!! You guys have no chocolate chip cookies!! This is the house of a pregnant woman and there are NO chocolate chip cookies!" Lauren exclaimed to them riffling through the cookie jar with large eyes as Val and Vic sat up looking at her.

"Lauren! I told you that you can not pick the locks here anymore." She informed her looking angry at her best friend as Vic shook his head at Lauren.

"God, Val I haven't picked the lock since you told me not to!" She said as she pulled out a hand full of sugar cookies. "These are the cheap brand can't you guys splurge for the good kind" she said disgusted but then took a bite of one as she walked over and sat on the end of the couch facing them.

"The door was locked. How did you get in?" Vic asked her curiously as Lauren rolled her eyes as she chewed the cookie.

"Duh, I used the key!" She declared to them with a mouth full then turned to Val. "Your husband is a looker but there's not much going on upstairs" she told Val as she pointed to his head.

"How did you get a key?!" Val stressed to her now with all of her peacefulness now gone as she threw her hands up in annoyance.

"I had a copy made in case of emergencies like everyone so they don't get looked out. If you do not have an extra copy you should really get one made" She suggested to her as she took another bite of a cookie.

"People do that for there OWN houses not other people's houses. How did you get a copy of my key made?" She asked her perplexed as she tapped her hand on her thigh waiting for an answer then added quickly "I know you had a locksmith make it. I mean how did you get my house key"

"Oh, I just took your keys while you were taking a nap a few weeks ago." She said shrugging. "Enough about that I came over here for a very important reason"

"For Chocolate chip cookies?" Vic asked her in an unbelieving tone as he rubbed his temple.

"No, I just was feeling the need for comfort food. It has been a very bad day and I needed a cookie" She said looking sad. "I need a tiny favor" She told them making puppy dog eyes at them as Val sighed caving quickly.

"What happened, Lauren?" She said getting up and moved next to her worried about her best friend.

"I was evicted from my apartment!!" Lauren cried out as she put her head on Val's shoulder as Vic and Val's eyes grew wide realizing the favor. "Who knew that you actually have to follow all of the noise guidelines in your lease?! The law is SO unfair" She complained to them with her head still on Val's shoulder.

"Hey! How about I go talk to this guy?' Vic suggested to Lauren whose eyes lit up. "I think I should be able to iron this out for you with no problem." Lauren threw herself at Vic hugged him tightly as Val smiled at him gratefully. "Just give me the guys address and number and I will take care of it" he added as she pulled away and thrust a letter into his hands from her purse.

"You're the best Vic!" She called out happily to him as he stood up then leaned down giving Val a quick kiss on the lips.

"We will take that bath when I get back" He whispered to her smiling as kissed him once more then stood up.

"Thank you "She said to her husband who headed to the door of the loft. Val turned to Lauren who looked relieved now then bit her lip. "Vic will get it all settled" she added trying to reassure her hoping what she was saying was true.

" I know but we still have a huge problem there are not any chocolate chip cookies and these sugar cookies taste like cardboard" She said cried out as she took a bite another cookie as Val sighed loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Four is too much company Chapter 5

Rating: T

A/N: Sorry for the delay on updating I have been working on an OC story. Thanks so much for all of the great reviews. LiLfoot your right there is not much What I like about you fanfiction so this chapter is for you! Hope you all enjoy it!

Val is sitting on the couch reading a book on pregnancy when the front door of the loft opens in reveal Vic with wide eyes looking shocked which Val noted wincing when she looked up seeing the look on her husbands face.

"I am guessing things didn't go well" Val said sitting down her book as Vic closed the door slowly then walked over and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"That is an understatement" Vic said to her as Lauren came downstairs and hurried over looking hopeful and excited. "Lauren you had a party and put a slip and slide in the common hallway?!" He asked her in disbelief.

"There wasn't room each in my apartment." She told him then narrowed her eyes. "Everyone was having a great time until that old bat that lives at the end of the hall come out and slid down it. Marge needs to toughen up come on all she has is a bad hip" She huffed.

"What about the time you decided to make a homemade bowling alley in your apartment? Or when decided to learn to tap dance at home? Also the time you decided to have an all night rave at your house? Oh, we can't forget the scream therapy that you have been practicing late at night." Vic listed off as Val's mouth fell open in shock.

"And you point is what?" She asked him clueless while Val stared at her shaking her head speechless.

Meanwhile

Holly slammed the door as she entered the loft while Tina and Gary sat on the couch together watching television.

"It looks like somebody had a good day" Tina said sarcastically as Holly ignored her taking off her coat then hung it up.

"What's wrong, Holly? Couldn't you find anyone to peep on?" Gary teased her causing her to glare at him but didn't say a word. Tina hit Gary in the arm. "Ouch! Woman stop hitting me" He told her rubbing his arm.

"Stop saying stupid things and I will stop hitting you" Tina informed him. The front door opened then Vince walked in carrying a grocery bag grinning.

"Man your day is about to take a turn for the worst" Gary told him as Tina hit him once more. Vince walked over to the kitchen where Holly stood by the counter then he put the bag on the counter.

"Hey, Boo" He said sweetly before kissing her causing her anger to fade away. "I am sorry you had a bad day at work" He said to her. "Want to talk about it?"

"No" She said putting her arms around his neck pulling him close. "What's in the bag?"

"I stopped by the store on my way home from work and picked up some Champagne" He said to her making her grin. "I also got us some strawberries" He said to her pulling away then pulled the champagne and strawberries out of the bag along with a container.

"You are the sweetest boyfriend ever! But baby that better not be chocolate" She began then he pulled off the top of the container. "White chocolate! Aw, Vince" She cooed at him smiling at him lovingly the kissed him. "Let's go in our room" she added with a mischievous smile. Vince began packing the items back into the bag quickly.

"Hey, I want champagne and strawberries. I can't believe you won't share" Gary said to his friends shaking his head at them.

"Well so do I but my boyfriend is not thoughtful enough to buy them" Tina said glaring at Gary then stormed out of the room.

"This is all your fault" Gary said standing up and pointing at Vince before staring to go after Tina. "Guess I will have to bring out the big guns" He added then took off his shirt causing Holly to rush into her and Vince's bedroom while Gary grinned. "Now I feel better"

"Dude that's not right" Vince called after Gary.

Gary walked into the bedroom to see Tina with her back to him lying on their bed reading a magazine.

"Baby" he said softly to her

"Save it" She replied annoyed refusing to turn around and look at him. He walked over to the stereo and turned it on as Sweet lady by Tyrese played and he began to sing along. "Really I still" She began turning around to see a shirtless Gary serenading her and a smile crossed her lips. "Come here" She told him.

Vince walked in his and Holly's bedroom to find her staring at a picture of her and Vince from Vic and Val's wedding. He sat the bucket with the champagne and the bag in his hand down on the dresser before sitting next to her on the bed.

"At Val's wedding I was so happy for her yet so empty inside and miserable but when you showed up I felt whole again" She said looking over at him.

"I know what you mean I am sorry that we were apart from each other for awhile. But it reinforced what I already knew that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He told her then kissed her. "Let's have some champagne" She smiled at him then they walked over to the dresser. After he popped the cork he poured them two glasses then handed her a glass.

"Vince you are my best friend, my boyfriend and the one who makes my life complete" She told him holding up her glass as he touched her cheek lovingly.

"The moment I met you I knew that I would never met another person like you. You made me want to be a better man, a man who is worthy of being loved by you. You are everything to me, Holly" Vince said to her as her eyes filled with tears of happiness.

"You are pretty lucky" She teased causing him to smile. "I feel like the lucky one" Holly told him then they kissed softly before taking a sip of their champagne.

Later

Holly was lying on Vince's chest under the sheet breathing heavily.

"That was amazing" Holly sighed out looking up at Vince who smiled down at her.

"It was" He agreed then kissed her. "Did you learn some new moves? I am very appreciative but where you did you learn those?" He asked her curiously.

"Oh, just some guy" She answered as Vince raised a brow then she laughed. "I read Cosmo's 75 ways to please your man"

"Oh your man is very pleased" He told her smiling as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Would you like a strawberry?"

"I would love one" She answered while he grabbed a strawberry then dipped it in the white chocolate. He feed her the strawberry then she licked the chocolate off his hand that had dripped off. "Yummy" She exclaimed reaching over him for the strawberries as Vince kissed her side making his way down her hip. "Vince don't you want a strawberry" She said to him as he debated but his hunger won. He moved back then Holly feed him the strawberry.

"I forgot to tell you. I am going to be an Aunt!" She exclaimed causing Vince to grin at her.

"That is great! I can't believe that they are going to have a baby" He said happy for them.

"I know! And I am going to be Aunt Holly and you will be Uncle Vince" She told him with as she ate another strawberry then froze realizing how that sounded. "I didn't mean it like you know" She began babbling but he cut her off with a kiss.

"It's ok" He reassured her as she smiled at him relieved. "I think about us getting married and even about what our children with look like." He explained s she stared at him lovingly.

"You think about our future children" Holly gushed then her blue eyes darkened. "That is so sexy" She added while he smiled raising a brow then kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Four is too much company

Chapter 6

AN: I am so sorry that it has taken me awhile to post a new chapter I have become a bit consumed with another story I have been writing. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on this story! This chapter is for Shadowcat 719!

Holly was snuggled up with Vince on the couch watching a movie then there was a loud repeated pounding on the door.

"God, somebody has no manners. Hun, can you get that?" She asked her boyfriend with a sweet smile not wanting to get up from the couch.

"Anything for you, boo" He said then kissed her quickly then went to the door. He opened it to see Val standing there in tank pants and a sweat shirt with her hair a mess looking extremely angry and annoyed. "Val" Vince said to her unsure what else to say as she walked into the apartment over in front of the television.

"Hey, Val" Holly said to her then frowned when she didn't move. "We are kind of in the middle of a movie here you could have called before coming over" Val shot Holly a death glare and Holly gave Val a nervous smile grabbing the remote and stopping the movie. "I mean what's wrong, sis?" Holly asked her with a smile while Vince stood back unsure if he wanted to be any closer because Val looked like she was going to lose it.

"LAUREN. That is what is wrong!" She exclaimed loudly to her as Holly shot Vince a look to get over to the couch now. Vince sighed and walked over to the couch slowly sitting next to her looking very nervous.

"So, I take it the roommate situation is not going well?" Holly said to her as Val's nostril's flared in anger. "I mean what can we do to help" She added taking Vince's hand in hers. "I'm scared" She whispered softly to him still looking at her older sister as Vince stroked her hand softly.

"If she doesn't find a place soon then I am going to have my baby in jail because I am going to kill her!" Val exclaimed to her pulling out her hair. "She eats all of the food, has no concept of personal space, she is VERY loud and she almost caught the apartment on fire. If I didn't marry a fireman, I would not have a home, HOLLY" Val vented as she began to pace in front of the television.

"Maybe, we should call Vic" Vince whispered concerned and feeling a little frightened of the angry pregnant woman pacing his apartment as Holly nodded in agreement slowly.

The door of the loft flew open causing Holly and Vince to jump slightly turning to the door to see Vic walk in looking just as angry and annoyed as Val.

"You are going to find Lauren an apartment TODAY" Vic said firmly to Vince standing in front of him. "Because if you don't her blood will be on your hands. She almost caught OUR house on fire!" Vic exclaimed looking just as crazy as Val.

"I'm scared" Vince whispered to Holly who stroked his hand that she held in hers.

A few hours later

Vince walked into the living room of the loft that he and Holly shared with Gary and Tina with Holly behind him to see Vic and Val on the couch turn to him still looking very high strung.

"I find Lauren an apartment" Vince said to them as Vic smiled looking less tense but Val still looked very weary and tense. "The guy said her only neighbor rents the place as a storage unit and he doesn't mind if she has raves as long as he is invited" Vince said to her as Val looked less stressed but still looked unsure. "And it is 100 less then her old apartment and nicer" He added as Val put her hands up to her face and shook her hand hoping this all was not a dream because she had a dream like this the past two weeks Lauren had been living with her and Vic.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Val yelled out as she ran up to Vince hugging him tightly to her.

"Your welcome" He said as she continued to squeeze him and just as she let go and hugged Holly then Vic came up and pulled into a tight hug.

"Holly, I am so glad that you ended up with Vince if not I would have ended up in prison" Val said to Holly as she hugged her tightly.

"Me too, Val" Holly said as she hugged her. "So, are you grateful enough to pay for our movers?" She asked causally to her as Val pulled away and Vince looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes.

"Done" Val and Vic said at the same time to her surprising her and Vince.

"When can Lauren sign her lease and pick up the keys?" Vic asked Vince.

"Today after 2" He said handing them the information and they hurried over to the door.

"Thank you" Val called out to him as the couple hurried out of the apartment.

Vic and Val's loft

Lauren walks in the front door and they are standing there with her packed suitcases and she looks at them strangely then grins.

"Oh my god! Are we are going on a vacation?" Lauren asked them looking excited.

"No, Vince found an apartment for you and you can move in today" Val said grinning at her as Lauren's smile disappeared.

"But I love living here" Lauren said looking a bit sad with her lower lip pouting.

"Your only neighbor uses his apartment as a storage unit and your landlord wants to be invited to your all night raves" Vic said to her with a smile. Lauren bit her lip looking at Val and Vic for a moment.

"I guess that sounds pretty good" She said hesitantly to them still unsure about the situation.

"The rent is 100 less then your old place" Val said to her.

"SOLD" Lauren said to them as Val and Vic hurried out of the apartment carrying her suitcases. "Thank God! Those two are SO boring!" Lauren exclaimed once they where out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Four is too much company Chapter 7

AN: Thank you, Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and having alerts sent to them on this story! Sorry for the long delays in this story but I do not want to rush it because I want to get every chapter true to the show. The character Jason is my own creation but I am having Tom Welling play him because he is so yummy.

"These past few months have been great" Vince said looking across the table from him looking with a small smile. "But this is just not working out. I think we should get separate places." He added looking at Holly who is looking at him with one eyebrow raised at him. "This won't change anything else about our relationship" Holly just stared at him who only raised a brow then bit her lip.

"Well Vince" She began pausing. "I think you need to work on your material because Gary is might cry when you tell him we are moving out."

"You're right" Vince said nodding at her then added. "We should tell him and Tina in public we are moving out so they won't cause as much of a scene." Holly got up and sat on his lap putting her arms around him smiling.

"This is one time your past of being with a lot of girls is a good thing" She said to him then kissed him.

"You two have a room you know" They heard Gary say causing them to pull apart to see him and Tina walking in the door.

"Ignore Gary is just mad because I kicked his ass at pool once again" Tina said smiling brightly as Gary frowned with a pout.

"She cheats by sticking her cleavage over the table or bends down so I can see her perfect ass every time I take a shot." He said to his friends as Tina looked at him lovingly.

"You think my ass is perfect?" She said to him pulling him close to her as he was still pouting slightly.

"You know I do" He mumbled to her as she pulled him into a intense kiss.

"You two have a room you know" Holly shot Gary's line back at him but they continued kissing.

"Holly and I were going to treat you two dinner tonight but if you are not interested then we will just go by ourselves" Vince informed the couple causing them to pull apart quickly.

"Let's eat dinner" Gary said rubbing his hands together looking giddy. He and Tina rushed to the door as Holly watched them looking guilty.

"They are going to be devastated when we tell them" Holly whispered to Vince.

"Remember when you walked in on Gary in our shower well that could happen again" He reminded her as she shudder slightly.

"They will get over it" Holly said taking his hand and pulling him towards the door.

The Restaurant

Gary is filling up his plate with appetizers as Tina does the same thing while Holly and Vince sit on the other side of the table from them looking very nervous. After a few moments Tina looks up at them as they both give her fake smiles but she narrows her eyes.

"You two are hiding something I can see it in your eyes" Tina said them staring at them. Gary's eyes flew up looking at the couple across from him as he swallowed.

"Not to mention nervous and guilty" Gary concluded looking at them questioningly then gasp. "OH MY GOD! YOU GOT HOLLY PREGNAT!" Gary shouted very loudly as everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them then went back to their conversations after a moment while Vince and Holly were too shocked and embarrassed by Gary's outburst.

"NO!" Holly hissed at him shaking her head. "Vince and I .." She began to explain but before she could finish she was interrupted.

"Vince" They heard someone say and the four of them looked up to see a tall attractive guy with dark hair and blue eyes wearing a white dress shirt and blue jeans.

"Jason" Vince said surprised to see him friend from high school that he hadn't seen in years. "It's good to see you man" He said as the two hugged.

"You too." Jason said to him smiling then looked over at Holly. "So should I congratulate the two of you"

"No congratulations is needed." Vince said quickly to him as Holly nodded in agreement. "But I do want you to meet my girlfriend Holly."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Just for future reference any news given by Gary I wouldn't really believe" Holly said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Hey!" Gary yelled out offended and slightly worried Vince may start ditching him to hang out with his old high school friend.

"It's nice to meet you, Holly." Jason said giving her a dazzling smile that made Holly giggle. "Vince, you are a very lucky guy"

"He is" Holly said to him still grinning then looked at Vince then gave him a quick kiss.

"Jason this are my friends Gary and Tina" Vince add as Jason turned to them and shook both of there hands. "What have you been up, too?"

"I just took a job at the New York Sun as a sports reporter. Here is my number give me a call and we can hang out or catch a game" Jason said to him. "I will let you guys get back to dinner."

"Definitely" Vince said to him putting the card in his pocket. "It was good to see you man" Jason walked off and he turned to look at Gary who look angry while Tina was checking out Jason's butt as he walked away. "Maybe this isn't the best time to break the news" Vince whispered to Holly nodded in agreement.

Lauren's loft later

Lauren is sitting in her condo in front of her television looking depressed in a pair of short grey gym shorts and a white tank top.

"Good this building is BORING" She groaned out loud to herself turning the station. There is a knock at the door. "Thank god!" She exclaimed hoping it was Val or Holly while rushing over to the door. She looked out the peep hole to see a gorgeous guy. "Hello" She said to herself then pulled down her tank top adjusting her cleavage then ran over checking her reflection in the toaster. " I'll be right there" Lauren called out then ran over opening the door.

"Hi, I am your new neighbor Jason." Vince's friend stood before her as Lauren smiled at him and he grinned back at her.

"I am Lauren" She said as they shook hands and she fought to control her urge to pull him in her apartment and throw herself at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Lauren. If you ever need anything feel free to come by and ask" Jason told her as she bit her bit to keep from saying she needed him.

"Likewise" She said to him unsure of how long she could keep up this cool act.

"Actually I have Yankees tickets and an extra seat. Would you want to be my date?" He asked her.

"What time should I be ready?" She asked him a low voice.

"Is an hour too short of notice?" He asked her as she shook her head.

"See you in an hour" Lauren said in a sexy voice then she shut the door.

Split screen of Lauren and Jason on opposite sides of the door

"I LOVE this building" They say at the same time in unison with huge grins.


End file.
